


前行

by Tseren



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren





	前行

火把的光芒在深沉宁静的乡村夜色中逶迤起伏，盔甲的铿锵惊动了一些漆黑水面上的野鸭，但它们只略抬头看看便又埋回自己翅膀下。一小队塞罗司骑士沉默地行走在阿伦戴尔地区常见的红色碎石路上，其目的地是位于芙朵拉最西端的教会分支。  
通常来说，骑士们的仪仗会更堂皇些，包含描绘圣者与白龙的飘带旗帜，拴在波纹尖头的装饰长矛上。这表达了女神的祝福和大司教与其同在的祈愿。但对一支真正护送着大司教本人的队伍来说，那些装饰便微不足道了。

青海节袭击之后的第十五天，西方教会烙印着圣奇霍尔纹章的羊皮信卷被送进了加尔古·玛库的礼拜堂。在那里，大司教蕾雅平静地展开了它并在西提司和贝罗尼法萨面前朗读了其内容。信卷对一部分圣堕者的亵渎行径进行了一番激昂的谴责，并以最诚挚谦卑的口吻邀请大司教本人莅临西方教会位于努维勒的总部，以女神之名见证下任主教的就任。  
“你认为怎样呢？”蕾雅读完后，将其收拢，随手递给了身后的西提司，微笑着朝向她的新助手。在她眼前，贝罗尼法萨身佩天帝之剑站立着，神色沉静。  
听到蕾雅的询问，贝罗尼法萨摇了摇头。  
这位年轻教师的沉默寡言并没有给她自己带来多少麻烦，她似乎具有令人理解的天赋。她那变化细微却清楚无误的神情、丰富的手势和偶尔吐露的充满感情的短促语句，一并使人宽容她的默然。此刻，蕾雅轻轻点头，表示完全明白她的意思。“我也是这么认为的。”  
“他们不可信任。”在蕾雅背后，西提司再次展开信卷，触摸笔迹，仿佛尝试发掘其中的真实。“我们审问了俘虏。毫无疑问，他们并不是很早前就被驱逐的一小群堕落者。发生在女神转生仪式上的袭击是西方教会筹备已久的事情。”  
“但是，他们似乎完全确信自己的行为遵循着女神的意图。”蕾雅说，绿色眼眸中露出疑惑。“而我们都知道那是不可能的。”  
“也许他们得到了一些被操纵着的启示。”西提司举起一只手抵住下颚。那是他思索时不自觉的动作。“没错，他们的坚信不像是假装出来的，不像是口号或欺骗。或许，他们并不真的知道自己在做什么。我指那些低阶的教士们。这是完全可能的。如果是那群人的……”他突然止住，放下了手，紧张地看向大司教。大司教回以一个无奈的眼神。“通过拿起那把剑，她已证明自己属于我们……属于教会。西提司，我希望你能更相信她一些。”  
“请原谅。”加尔古·玛库的主教向年轻的教师抚胸致歉。“你击退了侵扰圣地的敌人，保护了天帝之剑，我不该再对你有所保留。”后者回以半礼表示逊谢。  
“我想告诉你，教团有一群强大的宿敌。”西提司直起身，面向贝罗尼法萨说道，声调变得沉重。“非常古老的敌人们，古老，强大，并且非常狡猾，非常擅长煽动人心。我确信他们有能力伪造女神的启示。西方教会很可能受其欺骗或者蛊惑。”  
”或者只出自争夺正统的私欲。我很希望是后者，那会让事情简单得多。但那意味着我们不得不严厉地处罚他们。“蕾雅说。  
“你怎样认为呢？”  
阳光穿过礼拜堂那描绘着塞罗司纹章的花窗落下，模糊了背光而立的大司教的轮廓。贝罗尼法萨眨了眨眼睛。提问的声音非常低沉柔和，被天帝之剑透过她腰间传递的脉动血涌的嘈杂掩盖了。她不得不请大司教再说一遍。之后，她几乎意识不到自己回答了什么，只听见膝盖砸落在平滑冰冷的大理石地砖上的沉闷响声。惊呼和衣物摩擦的簌簌声都卷入了一片黑暗中。

当贝罗尼法萨醒来时，当她内在无形的眼睑已缓缓提起但脑海中还残留着沉重黏着的黑暗时，她朝温暖的源泉转过脸去，用面颊依偎着。在她脑袋上方漂流的歌声短暂地打了个回旋，露出一点不知所措似的寂静空白，片刻后才续以暗夜流水般的声调。  
所有知觉像被她脑袋中心的磁力吸引过来的碎铁片般层层贴上，破碎又杂乱，但总算开始包裹着思绪光裸发疼的她，开始发挥作用。水生花的淡淡清香、阳光落在皮肤上的薰热、歌声、柔软下陷的依靠、全部感觉杂乱无章地涌入贝罗尼法萨的脑海，拼凑出一副很不清晰的图画。  
她睁开眼睛。一阵聚焦的模糊后，贝罗尼法萨看到了大司教衣物下摆的剑形织纹。  
这是为了铭记圣者塞罗司的武勋。她不仅是先知，还是凶猛的剑士。贝罗尼法萨虚弱地眨着眼，对自己想到的事情困惑。随后，真正重要的事情终于被她想起来了：那个温暖的源泉，在梦里抚慰着她的热乎乎的接近地面的太阳，是大司教的腹部。  
一阵努力无果的抽动后，一只凉爽的手落在了贝罗尼法萨滚烫的脖颈上抚摸着，歌声停止了，改以低声的咕哝。贝罗尼法萨放弃了。对大司教的敬畏方才被捡拾起来，但她的整个身体，包括双手，都太虚弱了，抓不住任何不那么切实的东西。她把敬畏放下，朝向热烘烘的东西。热烘烘的，带着熏香的大司教的衣物。后脑柔软的感觉提醒了她此刻的处境。  
“不要动。”蕾雅大司教朝她俯下面孔。贝罗尼法萨抬起一只眼睛去看。大司教……不，蕾雅大人……蕾雅。蕾雅没有佩戴她那三重庄严的发饰。嫩绿的发丝拂在贝罗尼法萨脸上，像冰的丝线在沸水上方摇荡。血热仍在折磨贝罗尼法萨。但蕾雅身上传来的温暖却吸引着她，她发出呻吟。血液中的热度是那么凶猛，可是此刻她面颊上的温暖是柔顺的，是一个无害的避难所。她呻吟着挪动着脑袋。大司教的礼服发出一阵摩擦声。  
“不要动……我的孩子。我的孩子。睡吧，再睡一会儿。”柔软的东西触在她双眼之间。在它接触到她皮肤的时候，贝罗尼法萨感觉有东西渗了进来，一股说不清什么、像绿色墨水落在一汪水里的东西。随后，绿色墨水的丝缕缠住了她的意识，贝罗尼法萨再次堕入深渊。

再次醒来已是深夜。贝罗尼法萨爬起身，很高兴地看到了自己房间中那瓶枯萎的食虫草和旁边鲜活的玩偶。那是来自她学生之一的礼物。发现老师确实无法照料花朵后，贝尔娜提塔给了她一个不会死去的东西，只要掸掸尘便永远生机勃勃。现在她是在自己床上，做了一个梦醒来罢。  
如果她真能这么想便好了。  
贝罗尼法萨坐在床边，用手揉搓脸颊。她很确定那不是梦。脸颊上残留的芬芳温暖提醒着她这一点。但这并没有困扰年轻的剑术老师太久。按照她的习惯，想不通的事物会被束之高阁。现在她遗忘了困惑，想起了肚子里火烧火燎的感觉。她站起身，准备去问问大厨会不会凑巧有点剩下来的食物。  
门被叩响了，但只一下。纸条悉悉索索地爬过门缝，出现在她眼下。跳过去打开房门的冲动只在她胸口鼓动了一次就安静了。奇怪的应和。她走过去拿起那张字条看。  
“来女神之塔。我有话对你说。”  
娟秀中掩藏刚冽的字迹，来自她最熟悉的级长学生。贝罗尼法萨揉皱了字条，对自己的柜子发了一会儿呆，心中希望那里面能有些能吃的东西。当然是没有的。她很饿，像身体全被烧了一遍般不剩什么，急需补充。

夜风在女神之塔的石头窗户边呼啸，带来远方河水的湿润。艾黛尔贾特抱起手臂，注视着她的老师迈上阶梯。当她目光下移，发现贝罗尼法萨没携带那柄神圣武器时，她的表情柔软下来，尽管她自己都没意识到。  
“现在我应该叫你什么呢？”当贝罗尼法萨终于能站在女神之塔那漫布着荆棘藤曼的顶层时，艾黛尔贾特气冲冲走过来抓着她的手臂。她觉得挺新奇。眼见这位皇女殿下发脾气的确是很新奇的体验。  
“老师。”她这么回答。艾黛尔贾特眯起眼睛。  
“你真的什么都不觉得吗？”皇女殿下质问道。“你拿起了塞罗司棺材中的神圣武器，然而却不认为自己有什么改变？如果不是我自认为很了解你，我会认为你是一个狡诈之徒。”  
贝罗尼法萨摇了摇头。“我不是。”  
“那就告诉我，你还没有宣誓为教团效忠，你的忠诚还没有归属。尽管我认为那是不可能的。你一拿起那把剑，大司教一定就把你当作自己的骑士了。但你还没有答应她，你还没有放弃你作为我……我们同学们老师的职责。告诉我！求你告诉我吧，你还能继续做我的老师。”艾黛尔贾特探出双手，紧握着贝罗尼法萨胸口的星形金章，威胁一般地紧握着，眼神却带着软弱的湿润。“别离开我们，老师。求你了，我只求你这个。”  
虽然皇女殿下个头不高，但通常来说，贝罗尼法萨没那么轻易看到她的发顶。可此时，她是看着的，她看着皇女陛下埋首在自己胸口，颤动着。她不明白艾黛尔贾特为何要求恳这种显而易见的事情。她抓握着皇女的手臂将她扯开，同时心里很满意她上臂中蕴含的坚硬力量。皇女殿下正为成为一个重装领主而努力锻炼。“我不会成为骑士。”她简单地宣称道。“你们的课程还没结束。”  
艾黛尔贾特眼含泪痕望向她。贝罗尼法萨很自然地抬手擦拭她的眼睑下方，抹去泪水。“你就想和我说这个吗?”她问，同时因胃里的痛苦而轻微痉挛。  
“对。”艾黛尔贾特说，不知为何看上去比得到答案之前更加恼怒。她拿出一个小布袋递给贝罗尼法萨。“如果你饿了。”  
贝罗尼法萨接过来，当即坐下，没浪费时间道谢。牛肉干挺好吃的，如果可以，她应该和艾黛尔贾特分享一些。当她想起这件事时，耳中已经听不到人的语声，风寂寞地低啸着，月光照亮墙壁缺口处黑色的藤曼，女神之塔只剩下她独自一人。

火把的光芒在深沉宁静的乡村夜色中逶迤起伏。塞罗司教团的精英们紧闭着嘴巴，以自己最庄严肃穆的姿态行走着。这可能是他们生命中最神圣的任务了，每个人都希望自己姿态完美无暇。大司教蕾雅大人决定应西方教会的邀请，前去努维勒见证新主教的就任仪式。  
“尽管我很确定这是个陷阱。”蕾雅说。她骑乘着一匹骏锐的角马，身姿随着马蹄的起落轻微摇摆。“但是为了你，为了你，贝罗尼法萨。为了你，也为了你口中和平的祈愿，我愿意踏进这么个陷阱里。”  
走在大司教处近处的随行骑士们半是嫉妒半是崇敬地聆听着。根据蕾雅大司教所说，佣兵出身的教师勇敢地向大司教谏言，请求她辨明西方教会人等的行径与意志后再行处罚。于是，塞罗司教团精锐尽出，保护着大司教本人一路西去，沿着法嘉斯王国与帝国边境暧昧的西线一路前行。  
“那家伙一句话能添多少麻烦啊！”在队伍后方，雷霆骑士大声抱怨着，不害怕自己的话被任何人听到。她很确定蕾雅大人对这种动摇人心的牢骚也只会付之一笑罢了。她本人也是被宠爱着的，挥舞着神圣武器的亲近骑士——总归不如贝罗尼法萨那样受宠。承认这一点很容易，所有人都看见大司教落在那个年轻人身上的温柔眼神了。真正困难的是接受这件事。  
尤其是在自己亲密搭档的揶揄里。卡多莉奴叹了口气，从捂住面颊的手掌中偷偷地看着靼古扎的射手。后者骑在马上，警戒着四周，不时抬高身躯观望远方，看起来完全不会花心思在闲言碎语里。哪个知她不深的人都会这么说。  
但萨米亚才不像他们以为的那样正经！卡多莉奴抱怨地想着，一边指挥赛罗司骑士们进驻蕾雅大人即将下榻的小旅馆。阿伦戴尔边境线上招待着四方来者的有名旅馆，今夜被塞罗司教团征用。所幸的是他们还有足够的银币来补偿老板的损失，不然他那具肥胖的身躯肯定能发出击坠飞龙的哭嚎。卡多莉奴有些恶狠狠地考虑着。为蕾雅大人奉献是种荣耀，你竟然不明白这种显而易见的事！  
在她的手握上雷霆的剑柄前，蕾雅大人便以自己的行动制止了她。骑士们好奇又克制地注视着大司教迈步上前，面色温和地提出加倍胖老板要求的补偿，并当即付清了。那胖子眼角徘徊的泪水神奇地缩回了自己的窝巢，笑容不可思议地绽放开来。尽管不愿承认，卡多莉奴还是得说她听见了许多不安的心松懈下来的声音。许多骑士便是出身此地的，也许曾和这地方结下友好，谁说得准。  
经济上的矛盾一解决，剩下的便只有快乐。胖乎乎的旅店老板用他潮湿红润的手托着木条盘走上来，唱歌般欢快地请蕾雅大人尝尝自己的佳酿。出乎所有人意料地，蕾雅大人竟然真拿起那粗糙的木杯子喝了一口，嘴角流露赞许的弧度。“很好。”她说。欢呼爆发了，甲胄鲜明的骑士们互相帮助着卸下铁片，涌入木条长桌前争抢被蕾雅大人祝福过的淡啤酒。卡多莉奴站在壁炉前，仍对眼前发生的事情感到诧异。萨米亚不知何时踱至她身后，非常平淡地说：“看起来蕾雅小姐想让他们休息一天。”  
也许是壁炉的火焰太热了。对，没错，是这样。并不是因为她没及时领悟蕾雅大人的宽善。卡多莉奴咕哝着：“就算那样，他们也喝得太多了。今天谁来站岗？有人袭击怎么办？一群蠢货……”  
“哦，承认吧，你一路上都因为嫉妒那个人而牢骚不停。”萨米亚说。“我可以帮帮你，只要你礼貌地请求我，搭档。”  
卡多莉奴转过身瞪着她。“‘搭档’的意思就是不用请求的帮助。”  
“那就先给你一点甜头吧。你不是应该去监督厨房了吗？蕾雅小姐马上要用餐了。”  
卡多莉奴一拍额头，顾不上计较萨米亚称呼的失礼，迈步向旅店的伙房走去。必要时，她还要担任试毒的角色。在心底某个角落，她不得不承认萨米亚说得没错，她的确对那个受宠的家伙嫉妒得要死，以至于在伙房没发现她时，卡多莉奴几乎要被自己的洋洋得意醉倒了。哈。她没想到这些事吧。只有最忠诚的骑士能照顾到蕾雅大人的方方面面，而她，只不过是一个什么都不懂的年轻斗士。  
她想着这些事情，非常无礼地夺过伙夫们的工具，无视他们的抗议，在每个灼热的锅里都搅了一口，确认安全。“也不算难吃。”她咕哝着，把工具丢还回去，依靠着伙房门口的墙壁盯视着其间的劳作。不出三十个心跳，萨米亚像个幽灵似的浮现在她身后。卡多莉奴已经开始习惯这种暗杀者般的问候了。“谢啰，搭档。”她故意大声地叫喊。几个吹灶火的人怨恨地抬起头瞪她。卡多莉奴才没注意到。萨米亚说：“你不打算做点什么给蕾雅小姐吗？”  
卡多莉奴摇了摇头。“我才不是那块料。”  
“很有自知之明。如果蕾雅小姐能吃下你做的东西，那她也不需要什么试毒师了。”  
“干嘛针对我？你明知道我心情不好。别再烦我了！”  
萨米亚从后方贴近她。卡多莉奴抱起手臂倚靠在乡村旅店的土质墙壁上，从脖颈后方感到凉意。“喂。”她低声发出警告。萨米亚捏了捏她裸露在盔甲外的皮肤：“想不想再打一场？”  
“比剑？”卡多莉奴顿时松弛下来。听到关于剑的事情她总会肌肉放松，像抬起自己的手那样信心在握。“萨米亚，你没必要这么做。”想到她方才的奚落，卡多莉奴不由哼哼道：“没必要通过让我把你一脚踹翻在地上来道歉。你挺好的，不过我也挺好，还不需要那样。”  
“蠢货。我说，你不许用你那把剑。我们用钢剑。”萨米亚平静地说，用胳膊轻轻撞了撞卡多莉奴。“你不用那把剑时就是个蠢货。你力气大，雷霆又很锋利，你的剑招就是烧火棍横扫。我敢打赌你从来没空手战胜过一个靼古扎剑士。”  
“难道你那样做过？”  
“不然你以为我怎么才能走到这里？”  
伙房里蒸汽弥漫，厨子和伙计们吆喝着卡多莉奴不熟悉的阿伦戴尔土语，不时朝她丢来明显不怀好意的一瞥。卡多莉奴凶狠地回瞪着，直到他们低垂着头把第一锅食物交给她。“辛苦了。”她笑嘻嘻地夺过来，朝蕾雅大人房间走去。萨米亚没再理她。在她余光里，靼古扎人朝大厅去了。她不以为意地撇下萨米亚的背影，端着食物朝蕾雅大人房间走去，没手敲门，就用包裹甲胄的膝盖胡乱顶了两下。  
前来开门的是她一路上狠狠盯着的家伙，蕾雅大人新近拔擢的佣兵。“谢谢你把食物送过来，卡多莉奴。”蕾雅大人悦耳的声音在面无表情的佣兵身后响起，伴随着咔哒声。卡多莉奴越过贝罗尼法萨肩膀去看，蕾雅大人正面朝罗翌棋盘沉思。  
“祝您有个安稳的夜晚，蕾雅大人。”卡多莉奴干巴巴地说，觉得自己的声音甚至比黑面包更无味。“您还有什么嘱托需要我带给楼下的骑士们吗？  
好像被她的声音惊醒了，蕾雅大人轻颤着，抬起头望向她，沉思片刻。“你知道，”她眨巴着眼。塞罗司啊。卡多莉奴凝视着蕾雅大人。她甚至没穿礼服，浑身沐浴后的热气蒸腾。那是不可能的。“你知道，我喝那杯酒，只是不想让我们的主人感到不安。”蕾雅大人露出一个称得上狡黠的笑容。  
卡多莉奴僵硬地低下头去。那佣兵已经走回蕾雅大人对面坐下了。该死的，她凭什么那么——  
“所以别让我的骑士们喝太多，好么？毕竟，那也没很出色。”  
“如您所愿。”

卡多莉奴回到大厅中的第一件事是夺过一大杯麦酒。她嗅了嗅，随即痛饮。那——挺不错的。以乡下地方来说，这酒够不错的了，尽管有稻草的臭味，但淌入体内的热度是货真价实的。另一个骑士看到雷霆大人开始饮酒，便招呼着人将满是肉丸的大碗炖菜放上她的桌子，盘碟丁玲地响了好一阵。等卡多莉奴开口要另一杯时，她才注意到放在眼前的大堆食物。粗陶碗里承装着热气腾腾的辣炒肉干，香甜的布鲁赞被放在稍远的地方，想来是她的餐后点心。“谢咯，”卡多莉奴丢开杯子，在桌子上摸索一阵，没找到刀叉，便起身捉过甜面包，将它们撕开去夹肉干。她才不在乎贵族的用餐顺序呢。  
萨米亚接住了她丢开的杯子，啜了一口，随即吐在地上。“芙朵拉。”她评价道。  
听到她的声音，卡多莉奴放下面包，舔了舔自己的手。“芙朵拉。”她用手背拍了拍自己的下颌。“有那么不满意吗？”  
“我没看见‘雷霆’。你终于想好要放下那把剑了？”  
“绝不。不管谁说什么。我才不要放下雷霆。我干嘛要那么做？雷霆是我的。谁会砍掉自己的胳膊去打仗？”  
在卡多莉奴身侧，萨米亚已经把她那个木杯里的酒倒掉，重新注满清水，慢慢啜饮着。“很聪明。”  
“你？”  
“你。如果你听了几句话就决定把剑扔掉，肯定活不了这么久。”  
“哼哼、那当然。你也别想。既然女神祝福了我，允诺我以挥舞那把剑的荣耀，那我到死都要紧紧握住她。”  
“这话没错。”萨米亚说，眼神浸入水面。  
“想说什么快说！”  
“有那把剑在身边，你是无人可挡的。挥挥手，敌人如草，尔身如刃。如果你用烧火棍招式就能赢，那剑招肯定都会离你而去。其实那倒不算什么问题，考虑到我们周围也没几个像你这样挥舞着神圣武器的人。”  
卡多莉奴看着大厅中央。歇息一日的命令已经被颁布了，骑士们不再身着甲胄，只穿着轻便的衬衣在火光照耀下吵嚷着，簇拥着其间几个会弹唱卢拉琴的家伙。在上方的楼层中，蕾雅大人和她亲信的人对弈。那人腿间平放着一把苍白的剑。  
“别这么说我。”酒的热度倏然远去。在温暖热闹的大厅中，卡多莉奴耳朵后方的小片皮肤因寒冷而皱缩。“拿两把钢剑来。开不开刃、随你。”  
“别命令我做事。”萨米亚放开杯子，舔舐着嘴唇。  
“我们是搭档不是吗？况且——你什么时候变得这么阴险？”卡多莉奴伸出手搂住身边人的肩膀，并毫不意外地感到怀中人如大灵猫般勃勃跳动的筋肉。又灵活，又凶狠，全部被一颗安静危险的心掌控着。一个挺好的家伙。她咧开嘴笑了。  
但下一个瞬间，她收回手，团抱着自己的两个肘弯抵在桌面上，心烦意乱。“别嘲笑我了。我也没嘲笑过你怕虫子。你干嘛，你干嘛……总抓住这件事不放？我喜欢蕾雅大人，这事儿对你来说就这么好笑吗？”  
“蕾雅小姐大概被上百上千个视她为女神的人包围着，多你一个或少一你一个，她又不会意识到。你是个笨瓜。”萨米亚转向她，紫色眼睛被不耐烦烧出轻烟。“而且还是最傻的那种。在靼古扎人来看，喜欢一个永远不会喜欢自己的人，狼都不吃这种笨瓜的肉。”

“我也没打算请哪位毛皮绅士吃！”卡多莉奴咆哮道，只是声音掩盖在大厅中回旋的踏步舞中。她气冲冲地推开萨米亚挨着她的胳膊，准备站起身和不会说话和刻薄的东西一道过夜，而靼古扎弓箭手强健的臂腕一把扯住了她，强迫她坐下——没人能真的强迫雷霆骑士——她被突兀涌来的诧异淹没。萨米亚的手心有些潮湿，那是不利于掌控什么人的。但卡多莉奴坐下了，并坐了一小段时间，在她持续被亲吻的时间里。  
结束时，萨米亚咬了她的嘴唇，卡多莉奴痛哼了一声，却奇怪地发现自己并不真的生气。  
“你真是头没人会愿意吃的笨瓜。”萨米亚脸上咬肌鼓起，眼神展露出愤怒。  
“呃……”卡多莉奴愣住了，手腕兀自被掌控着。突然，旋转着的蓝色智慧涌入了她的脑海。“你不也是？你明知道——”  
“哦。”好像之前的事情都没发生过，萨米亚松开了手，神色回复淡漠。“要是你愿意那么叫我就随便你。”  
卡多莉奴哼了一声。“给我们拿两把钢剑来，搭档。”略作停顿后，她补充道：“请。”

钢刃相交的清脆声响在星光明澈的夜空下激荡。在旅馆马厩旁的空地上，骑士和弓箭手踏出回旋，试探着，如毒蛇昂起头颅。角马们好奇地从门板上方探出鼻子嗅闻。  
卡多莉奴在几个来回后便感到不耐烦了，抡起钢剑仿佛那是斧子，以切裂空间般的气势水平斩向小心应对着的萨米亚，后者在黑夜里如同猛兽般难以捉摸，时常以一个没法预料的角度躲过凶险的剑招又加以回击。卡多莉奴像弹舌般轻快地甩出锋芒，而萨米亚却完全看穿了她的诡计，以剑背招架正确地应对了虚假的轻击和沉重的真实劈砍，并在卡多莉奴错愕的间隙在她脸上留下一道血腥的轻舔。  
“你说过自己不常用剑！”卡多莉奴陡然收剑，很受伤地喊着。“骗子！”黑色浓厚月光滴落下她的脸颊。回应她的是嗤笑着的平砍，如幽灵长鞭灼烧着她小腿外侧。萨米亚正矮身攻击她的下盘。不容更多话语，卡隆之血的电弧噼啪作响，随即化为紫色雷霆在血管中奔腾，卡多莉奴聚精会神，将气力凝聚在剑刃最前方的一点，聚向萨米亚欺身劈砍之前那微小的空挡，一举将其突刺，闪电的一击！  
未开刃的训练剑猛烈撞击上弓箭手的胸口护甲，将后者的冲势完全抵消，仿佛用箭射下扑来的鹰隼，萨米亚闷哼一声，跌坐在地。卡多莉奴踏步上前，很没必要地用剑刃在她胸口轻打。她意识到了这点，在黑夜中烧着脸伸出了友爱的手，拉萨米亚起身。不知为何，这场胜利的甘美令她忘形。尽管这并非被蕾雅大人赞许的流血。  
靼古扎弓箭手听起来比她正常得多。萨米亚大口喘息着，回复自己胸口的疼痛，简单地肯定了卡多莉奴的胜利，便不再说话。她拿过卡多莉奴手中的训练剑，一并丢到马厩中的稻草堆上，之后自己也躺了上去。  
卡多莉奴站在她身边，犹豫了半刻，低身解开自己的胫甲和肩甲，在她身边合掌躺下。“我还没听你抱怨呢？”她侧过头，犹犹豫豫地说。  
“抱怨什么？”  
“铠甲和……纹章？”卡多莉奴不确定地说。  
萨米亚嗤了一声。“你有多经常听见它们？”  
“差不多每一次。”卡多莉奴摸索着自己的胸甲扣锁，解开皮带，把它放在一旁。空气顿时涌入她紧张吐纳着的肺部，那感觉十分舒爽。“放下剑，脱掉盔甲，别用纹章，那不公平。”  
“他们都死了罢。”  
“是啊。”  
“那还有什么好说的。”萨米亚闭上眼睛。卡多莉奴趁机抬起身子瞧她，紫发的靼古扎人正浅浅含笑。卡多莉奴屏住呼吸，唯恐自己灼热的鼻息惊起萨米亚的察觉。她的皮肤白皙细腻得不像一个风餐露宿的佣兵。也许，那是由于她更偏爱在月光下工作。卡多莉奴伸出手把玩着她脸颊一侧的头发。这下萨米亚不得不睁开眼睛了。“唔。”她只来得及说这个。  
卡多莉奴移开脑袋，舔舐着自己的嘴唇，等待着。萨米亚静静地注视着她，在一千个，或许是一万个声如雷霆的心跳后，终于有人忍不住开口，而那正是卡多莉奴等待的机会。仅此一晚，仅此一次，她的耐心超越了弓箭手。她轻捷地越过萨米亚假装阻挡的双手，再次吻了她，吞下她的话语。  
吻结束后，萨米亚抓住她的肩膀，小声道谢。“什么？”卡多莉奴还被自己的小聪明搞得洋洋自得。  
“谢谢你让我不用成为一个笨瓜。”萨米亚说，长满茧子的手掌很无情地把她一推，把那毫无防备的骑士推倒在柔软的燕麦草堆上。拴在栏杆附近的角马们依偎着咕哝着，纯黑美丽的大眼睛里映视着频频发生在这种隐秘角落的快乐，对此它们见怪不怪。交缠的肢体和汗涔涔的呻吟，马儿们对这一切很熟悉，但此刻它们注视的事情，那其中的残忍与高昂，确实是温柔的它们生平未见的。

骑士们仍在歌唱，仍在互相拍打，互相吹嘘干了彼此的老妈和老妹多少次并互相饱以友爱的老拳，女士们正在其他地方。

在楼上的小房间里，贝罗尼法萨遗忘了时间，倚倒在床柱边半梦半醒。她并非一个严格受训的守护骑士，能以忠诚驱走睡意。但任何尝试接近蕾雅大司教睡榻的人都将感受到冷冽的威胁弥漫在房间内，仿佛一只没有心跳的不死之兽正在注视。  
除了被保护的大司教本人。  
她跪在床头，无比爱怜地注视着自己昏睡的守护者，嘴角泛笑。低语声像歌曲，像黑暗的水流注入房间：“这世上我只爱你一个。这世上，我要守护那么多人，也对一些人负有责任，可我只爱你一个。永远地，我只爱你，永远爱你。”  
贝罗尼法萨垂眨着眼帘，被绿色幻影包裹。温暖的水流从鼻梁处接触到她，随即泻于唇瓣之间。她啜饮着。


End file.
